


in a minute

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: Short ShiraKen piece forE Kimochi.





	in a minute

**Author's Note:**

> these are real shiraken smut hours
> 
> shoutout to aly n smog for betaing this even though it's like 2 words long

"Sorry! Sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kenya hurriedly strips off his shirt and uses it to dab at the cum on his boyfriend's face.

 

"Don't--don't bother," Shiraishi says, "You're just getting your shirt dirty. I can go wipe it off in the bathroom." He blinks rapidly. "Shit, I think you got some in my eye." 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kenya mutters bitterly under his breath. "Sorry for ruining it, Kura. I know that you just wanted to do something for me today."

 

Shiraishi shrugs and wanders off towards the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. "It didn't ruin it." He turns and winks at Kenya, though the effect is slightly ruined by his puffy red eyes. "Although you might want to cum in my mouth instead of in my eye next time."

 

Kenya sighs and flops backwards onto Shiraishi's bed as he waits for him to return. It had been going so well at first: Shiraishi had called Kenya over to his apartment, had said that his roommate was out with his girlfriend for the day, promised that he had a surprise.

 

Kenya had knocked on the door to Shiraishi's apartment and had been immediately pulled inside and slammed against the door. Shiraishi leaned in and whispered into his ear: "Happy Valentine's Day."

 

Kenya shivered as Shiraishi peppered kisses along his jawline until he reached his mouth, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Kenya opened his mouth into the kiss and let Shiraishi's tongue run along his lower lip. They kissed until Shiraishi pulled back for a breath, eyes glazed over slightly.

 

"Ahhh--"

 

"I swear to god if you say that stupid catchphrase--"

 

"--Ecstasy." Shiraishi laughed and ran off towards his bedroom as Kenya chased after him. Kenya caught up to him easily and kissed him again, softer this time.

 

"You still love me," Shiraishi said, half asking a question.

 

"Yeah," Kenya said, gazing at him, "Yeah, I do."

 

Shiraishi guided Kenya into his room, patting the bed to indicate for him to sit. Kenya sat down and looked up at Shiraishi expectantly.

 

"I know that we've only been dating since the end of January, that I might be rushing things by doing this, but--" he sank to his knees and placed his palm on Kenya's inner thigh "--I've wanted to do this for so long."

 

Kenya swallowed thickly and laughed uneasily. "Well, I mean, we have known each other for almost a decade. I don't think anything we do could be considered rushing, and I mean, rushing is kind of my thing, and whoa that certainly is your hand on my dick." He trailed off as Shiraishi unzipped his jeans and unceremoniously shoved his hand through the fly.

 

Shiraishi looked up at him, uncertainty flickering in his eyes for what might be the first time Kenya's ever seen. "Is this okay?"

 

"Oh. Yeah. That's. That's okay, that's more than okay." Shiraishi nodded and carefully pulled Kenya's cock out, surveying it.

 

"It's a lot different looking at it like this instead of in the baths at training camps."

 

"You were checking my dick out?"

 

Shiraishi shrugged unapologetically. "It's a nice dick."

 

"Thanks?"

 

Shiraishi experimentally curled his hand around Kenya's cock and tugged. Kenya stifled a groan and already felt himself getting hard. Shiraishi laughed lightly. "Fast at everything, huh?"

 

Kenya blushed and flicked Shiraishi's forehead. "Shut up. I'm not a minute man."

 

Shiraishi raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" He took Kenya into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to pump his hand at the base of his cock. Kenya groaned again and covered his face with his hands. Shiraishi pulled off and licked up the length of his dick, when--

 

Well, at least he lasted longer than a minute. He thinks it was longer than a minute at least. Shiraishi comes back with his shirt off and Kenya blatantly stares at him. Shiraishi grins and tosses him a washcloth.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

Kenya catches the washcloth and wipes himself off. "Yeah, you gonna do something about it?"

 

Shiraishi sits down on the bed next to him. "Maybe in a couple minutes. You got a fast refractory period too?"

 

Kenya leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Hell yeah."

 


End file.
